Blue Hawaii
by Jameson Rook
Summary: "Steve had put that smile on his baby's face. The man that was currently so tightly tangled around him had made his daughter so profoundly happy that he was pretty sure her face was going to break in half. Maybe being "stuck" on an island overrun with pineapples with boundary issues and half-insane Navy SEALs wasn't so bad afterall." McDanno fluff so sweet it may cause cavities.


_** Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 and all of its characters belong to Peter Lenkov and CBS Studio Productions. **_

_** This is just going to be a short little piece that I came up with when I saw all of the Christmas lights that seem to be popping up everywhere. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**_

_"Come with me while the moon is on the sea,_

_The night is young, and so are we, so are we._

_Dreams come true in blue Hawaii,_

_And mine could all come true, this magic night of nights with you."_

_-"Blue Hawaii" Elvis Presley_

"Babe, that place that we usually get take out from was closed, something about being out of town or some such business. I went and got it at-." Danny's words died on his tongue as he looked up from the take out bag and saw the scene in front of him.

The tree, which he was pretty sure hadn't been there when he'd left that morning, was decorated in small purple and white twinkle lights. There were a heap of matching ornaments strewn over all of the branches and a sprinkling of tinsle mixed into all of it as well. His breathed hitched in his throat when he noted the three stockings hung on the other side of the living room. He searched the room before he noted the two pairs of legs poking out from underneath the tree, so close together that their hips were touching.

Danny moved almost silently to the kitchen and set the take out on the island before slipping his phone out of his pocket and snapping a photo of Steve and Grace, shielded by the Christmas tree as they worked on putting together the toy train that would run under the tree. They were chatting idly about something quietly, and his heart nearly melted out of his chest when he saw Grace lean over and nudge Steve' shoulder with her.

"Do you think Danno is going to like it?" Gracie questioned, her little voice flitting into his ears over the softly playing Christmas music that he recognized as the same Elvis Christmas songs that his grandmother used to play when he was growing up. Memories of spiced egg nog, gingerbread, and Christmas mornings past overran his brain.

"Danno is going to love it, Ipo." Steve replied, leaning over and brushing a kiss over the top of Gracie's head. "Do you know why?"

"Because Danno loves us?" She questioned, giggling loudly.

"Exactly. Because Danno loves us." Steve replied, the smile on his face so purely loving that it twisted Danny's heart in his chest and he realized that he could never be anywhere but right here with his little ohana. These two were the most important people in the world to him, and he'd even come to think of the pineapple infested hellhole as 'home' somewhere in the course of the past few years. So much so that he no longer even enjoyed going to visit Jersey anymore.

"You know something, you two are absolutely right. I love it." Danny said, smirking when they both jumped to their feet, startled. "You may want to get that sonar checked, Super SEAL, because it seems to be malfunctioning." He chuckled, picking Gracie up into his arms when she launched herself at him. Steve stalked closer, the predatory glint that Danny had come to associate with arousal being barely contained below the surface and he wrapped his arms around both of them until Gracie wiggled her way out of Danny's arms and sprinted back to reassembled the rest of the train.

Steve hooked his arms around Danny's waist and held him close, kissing him chastely before pulling away and smirking down at his partner. Danny blushed and tucked his head into Steve's chest, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"What do you think?" Steve whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head softly after each word.

"It's beautiful, Steve. You guys did an amazing job. What did...you called Gracie 'ipo'. What's that mean, babe?"

"I'm glad you like it, that was basically the plan. And it means sweetheart." Steve chuckled, squeezing him tightly. "Aloha no au la 'oe, Danno." He whispered directly against Danny's ear, sending a shiver through the smaller man.

"Danno loves you too." He muttered, watching his daughter playing with the toy train that Steve had gotten her. That Steve had gotten her. Steve had put that smile on his baby's face. The man that was currently so tightly tangled around him that Danny was pretty sure he would need the jaws of life ot remove him had made his daughter so profoundly happy that he was pretty sure her face was going to break in half. There was no longer any question in his mind about his situation. Maybe being "stuck" on an island overrun with pineapples with boundary issues and half-insane Navy SEALs wasn't so bad afterall. It was like Elvis had always reassured him.

Dreams really _do_ come true in blue Hawaii.

_**Quick translations:**_

_** Ipo does, in fact, mean sweetheart.**_

_** Aloha no au la 'oe means 'I truly love you'.**_


End file.
